tinta de sangre
by hiroto11genesis
Summary: Alice es una ex asesina famosa de la mafia del grupo Vestroia .Cuando un día un accidente aparece en su vida se ve obligada a abandonar todo. Después de un tiempo regresa y se topa con un chico que le hará sentir cosas nuevas. ¿Le hará olvidar su pasado este chico? O ¿Su pasado la destruirá?
1. 1¿El destino es?

**Este es mi primer fanfic de bakugan y comenzamos**

**Bakugan no me pertenece pero lo uso para mi historia**

TINTA DE SANGRE

Resumen: Alice es una ex asesina famosa de la mafia del grupo Vestroia .Cuando un día un accidente aparece en su vida se ve obligada a abandonar todo. Después de un tiempo regresa y se topa con un chico que le hará sentir cosas nuevas. ¿Le hará olvidar su pasado este chico? O ¿Su pasado la destruirá?

Capítulo 1: ¿El destino es…?

Las personas siempre han dicho que nuestro destino esta entrelazado con otros, lo podemos escribir y cambiarlo nosotros mismos. Nuestras decisiones y acciones pueden cambiarlo para bien o para mal . Y si sabemos elegir bien esto nos puede ayudar y dar esperanza para seguir…

¿?: Que tontería –dijo una chica enojada por lo que acababa de leer

¿?: Es una tontería esto del destino –dijo cerrando el libro que sostenía en sus manos- el destino ya está escrito y no lo podemos cambiar-dijo calmándose- aunque…no, no lo podemos cambiar-dijo para meter el libro en una mochila del lado

Sobrecargo: Bienvenidos al vuelo 86 rumbo a Tokio Japón .Porfavor abrocharse los cinturones de seguridad, en caso de emergencia…-las sobrecargo empezaron a dar las instrucciones – nuestro vuelo durara dos horas esperamos que su vuelo sea agradable.

Y despego el avión…

Ya arriba

¿?:(Pensando) por fin vuelvo al lugar que no quería recordar por mucho tiempo


	2. 2 Alice Gehabich

Bakuan no me pertenece pero lo utilizo para mi historia

Capítulo 2 : Alice Gehabich

Punto de vista de Alice:

Mi nombre es Alice Gehabich. Tengo 17 años de edad. Tengo el cabello color naranja, ojos cafés y piel blanca. Soy hija única de Anabel y Antonio Gehabich y nieta de Michael Gehabich mejor conocido en la mafia como Hal-G líder de la mafia del grupo Vestroia en Rusia que no solo dominaba ahí sino también pequeños grupos en todo el mundo. Así como lo escucha mi familia es parte de la mafia más famosa mundialmente. Yo soy heredera y una ex asesina.

Mi historia es esta

Nací en Rusia, mis padres estaban muy involucrados con la mafia de mi familia hasta que yo nací. Mi papa era el segundo al mando de la mafia, mi madre era la mejor asesina del mundo según mi papa también conocida como tulipán negro.

Al nacer yo mis papas lo dejaron en un 75% pero tarde o temprano yo estaría involucrada. Mis papas querían que cuando cumpliera 14 años me entrenarían para ser la mejor de Vestroia. Pero para mi desgracia cuando tenía 5 años a mis papas fueron asesinados para que mi abuelo entregara Vestroia pero no lo hizo, yo sobreviví gracias a ellos. Entonces fue ahí cuando mi entrenamiento empezó.

Mi abuelo quería que fuera la más famosa y la mejor asesina de todo el mundo así que a los 6 años empecé a viajar por todo el mundo entrenando con cada una de las mafias famosas de los países. Me enseñaron muchas cosas a pasar desapercibida, el manejo de armas, lucha y muchas más cosas.

En mis entrenamientos no estuve sola todo el tiempo, en mi entrenamiento estaba con un amigo (Masquerade) del quien estaba enamorada. Nuestros padres eran socios de la mafia y desde pequeños hemos convivido, nuestros padres quería que en un futuro Masquerade y yo nos casaríamos, ya que Masquerade no solo lo entrenaban para ser el mejor sino que para liderar el grupo junto con migo, ya que mi entrenamiento era más especial que Masquerade.

Al principio estaba de acuerdo con lo que decía ya que no solo manejaríamos el grupo de la mafia sino lo ampliaríamos más. Según mi abuelo y los padre de Masquerade mientras más pequeños empezábamos nuestro entrenamiento más duros herramos para controlar nuestras emociones, ya que según ellos a los 14 años nuestro corazón o se hace duro o blando depende del entrenamiento.

Yo empecé a matar a los 12 años a esa edad no me importaba que pasara era fría, a los 13 era la mejor asesina del mundo, a los 14 era fría, meticulosa pero eso no me sirvió.

Fue un 15 de agosto cuando paso. Mi abuelo encontró el grupa de la mafia que había matado a mis padres, estaba decayendo y mi abuelo lo quería hizo lo mismo que hicieron ellos hace tiempo. Al líder le dijeron que si no la entregaran mataríamos a su hermano pequeño, él se reusó y atacamos. Ese día lo recuerdo bien lo seguimos, nuestras ordenes eran matarlo y sin testigos. Lo que no sabíamos es que tenían hijos y estaban con otras personas, creíamos que era nada más él y su esposa. Pero al atacar vimos como él y otro señor defendían a sus familias mientras su esposa, la señor que los acompañaban y unos niños se ocultaban. Sentí algo de nostalgia por ello cuando una de ella dijo mátenme a mi pero no a mis hijos, al oír eso no me atrevía jalar el gatillo, si no que la mataron los hombres que estaban con nosotros.

Masquerade ordeno buscar a los demás y matarlos. Todos buscamos y yo encontré a unos debajo de la cama, era un chico de mi edad cabello negro corto, ojos café claro casi dorado, piel blanca. Con una niña de unos 10 años pelo negro atado con dos colas trenzas, ojos café oscuro piel blanca. El chico al verme la protegió poniéndose delante de ella y sacando una navaja nueva. Eso me hizo recordar lo que me paso como mi mama como me protegió y entonces les hice una seña para que guardaran silencio y me levante en ese momento Masquerade entraba con dos niños pequeños no mayores de 10 años y una señora .

Masquerade me tomo de la mano y me acerco y mato a esa mujer y a eso niños sentí como la sangre me salpicaba, era fría. Yo le dije a Masquerade que mataría a los otros entonces ellos salieron me y dispare mi arma y me fui de ahí.

Ahora entendía a muchos asesinos que nos mandaron a matar por traición -"Dime cuando te des cuenta de lo que hacen seguirás asiéndolo"-. Desde entonces e escapando, ocultándome por tres años y ahora estoy volviendo a Tokio donde está el grupo Vestroia. Solo espero que no me encuentren y olvidar mi pasado.

¿Les gusto? Gracias por sus comentarios a :

Flopi216 y AliceGI . y por seguir mi historia a : AliceGI

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo bye


	3. 3 shun kazami

Perdón por la tardanza pero aquí va. Bakugan no me pertenece pero lo uso para mi historia

Capítulo 3: Shun kazami

Mientras tanto en el otro lado en la cuidad de Tokio. Un chico de cabello negro, ojos ámbar y piel blanca estaba en su casa haciendo la comida cuando…

¿?:(Gritando)- NOOO… Aléjate de mí… no… ¡ayuda!

Shun corrió desde la cocina a una de las habitaciones de la casa y detrás de Shun venia un señor de edad avanzada, al entrar…

Shun: Susi tranquila, cálmate, nadie te hará daño-sosteniéndola de los hombros mientras se despertaba

Susi: ¡Shun!... eres tú- un poco relajada y con sudor en su frente- lo siento…es que… aun lo sigo viendo cuando los mataron – con la cabeza baja y empezando a llorar

Shun: tranquila nada te va a pasar yo estoy aquí –abrazándola

¿?: Ya es tarde, ya levántate- dijo el señor con vos fría y cortante

Susi: si abuelo – respirando e incorporándose

Shun salió de la habitación con su abuelo

Shun: ¡ABUELO! Creo que será mejor que Susi descanse un poco más

Abuelo de Shun: No Shun ella tiene que aprender a vivir así… así que prepárense para el entrenamiento-dijo esto para retirarse

Punto de vista de Shun

Mi nombre es Shun kazami. Tengo 17 años de edad. Tengo cabello negro, ojos ámbar y piel blanca. Soy hijo de Shiori Kazami y Saimon kazami. Tengo una hermana Susan kazami pero yo le digo Susi. Vivo con mi abuelo después de que asesinaron a mi familia hace 3 años. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

Era un 15 de agosto. Mi familia y la familia de mi tía estaban en mi casa por el cumpleaños número 10 de mi hermana. Mi papa había regresado después de estar dos años en el extranjero junto con mi tío.

Papa de Shun: feliz cumpleaños Susi ten de parte de tu mama y yo – le dan una muñeca- y para ti Shun una navaja-tome la navaja y la guarde en mi bolsa del pantalón

Shun y Susan: gracias papa

Tío de Shun: bien a comer…

Cuando de repente hubo disparos y unas personas entraron nos iban a disparar pero papa y mi tío lucharon contra ellos. Mi mama y mi tía nos agarraron a mi hermana a mis primos y a mí. Íbamos corriendo cuando…

Susan: mi muñeca – se regresó a donde estaba mi papa peleando

Shiori: susan no –iba a ir tras ella

Tía de Shun: Shiori yo voy por ella llévate a los demás- dijo esto y se fue

Mama nos agarró y corrimos por los pasillos, subimos las escaleras escuchamos varios disparos

Shiori: susan-dijo aterrorizada- Shun vete escóndete en tu cuarto… ¡ya!- mientras agarraba a los demás niños y corría al otro lado del pasillo

Yo corrí del lado contrario del pasillo que agarro mi mama entre a mi cuarto que compartía con mi hermana y me escondí bajo la cama no paso mucho cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró rápido y vi a Susi esconderse bajo la cama con un poco de sangre al verme debajo de la cama corrí a mi lado debajo, tirando su muñeca que estaba con sangre al darse cuenta la se iba a para para ir con ella pero la detuve y en ese instante se abrió la puerta y logre ver el arma que traía y le tape la boca a susan. Saca lentamente mi navaja y me puse de manera protectora. Esa persona se agacho y nos vio y entonces la vi era una chica de mi edad ojos cafés, cabello naranja y piel blanca vestía de negro. Al verme le apunte con mi navaja y desvió la mirada a susan que estaba aterrada: la chica nos hizo una seña de guardar silencio y en el instante que se levantó más personas entraron pero no solas sino con mi mama y mis primos. Mataron a mis primos. Mama se dio cuenta de nosotros pero no dijo nada. Antes de que la nos susurró unas palabra(los amo) y le dispararon fue un chico porque oí su voz. Luego unos hombres la agarraron y la masacraron dejando un charco de sangre que llegaba a donde estábamos. Yo apretaba la boca de susan para que no gritara. Luego oí decir a una chica que nos mataría y salieron las persona y ella disparo el arma. Nos quedamos debajo de la cama por horas hasta que decidimos salir. Susan estaba en shock y fue con el cadáver de mi mama que estaba cerca de su muñeca ensangrentada. Nuestra ropa llena de sangre entonces la puerta se abrió y nos ocultamos de nuevo hasta que…

Abuelo de Shun: Shun… Susan…- y salimos nos abrazó y vio los cadáveres y la policía atrás de él.

Nos hicieron preguntas las cuales tratamos de responder y luego nos fuimos a casa de mi abuelo. Desde ese día susan no habla mucho y no ha podido dormir bien y muchas cosas, entre ellas un accidente en los ojos que tuvo que operarse pero al termina la operación el color de sus ojos se parecían a los de mama y ahora ella se parece a mama. El abuelo nos entrena con estrategias ninjas para protegernos. Pero ese día se nos quedara grabado eternamente solo el tiempo dirá que pasara…

**Espero que les haya gustado perdón por la tardanza. Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por sus comentarios a : Flopi216 y AliceGI **

**P.D: ya pronto en face las imágenes **


	4. 4 susan kazami

**FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO Bakugan no me pertenece pero lo uso para mi historia.**

Capitulo 4: Susan kazami

Mi nombre es susan kazami tengo 13 años. Tengo cabello negro, ojos verdes (ya se no se explican como si yo tenía mis ojos cafés pronto lo sabrán) y piel blanca. Soy hija de Shiori Kazami y Saimon kazami. Tengo una hermano Shun kazami, el me dice de cariño Susi. Vivo con mi abuelo después de que asesinaron a mi familia hace 3 años. Aun lo recuerdo como si aún lo viviera

Fue un 15 de agosto mi cumpleaños mi décimo cumpleaños mi papa había regresado después de dos años en el extranjero con mi tío al partir el pastel se escucharon unos disparos y unos hombres con pistolas y cuchillos nos a tacaron, papa y mi tío pelearon contra ellos mientras mi mama y mi tía nos agarraron para protegernos cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado mi muñeca

Susan: mi muñeca – y me regrese por ella

Shiori: susan no – oí a mi mama

Al llegar vi como masacraban a mi papa delante mis ojos. Le cortaban los cabes y otras partes del cuerpo le sacaron los ojos viendo hacia mí y le quitaban la piel

Tía de susan: susan

Volteo y la veo al igual que los matones voltean y van entrando unos chicos de la edad de mi hermano se acercaban lentamente. Tome mi muñeca y corrí junto a mi tía para ir nos a esconder venían detrás de nosotros. Mi tía me agarro y me escondió dejando ver una ranura lo que sucedía. Apenas si le dio tiempo de esconderme por la ranura

Tía: mátenme a mí pero no a mis hijos

En ese instante la mataron los hombres que mataron a mi papa y le cortaron el cuello. Yo ahogue un grito de miedo. Luego vi a un chico de cabello amarillo decir que nos bucarán y nos mataran y se alejaron.

Salí rápido de mi escondite al pasar por uno de los pasillos me lograron ver oí que dijeron están por oca, subí las escalera lo más rápido y fui a mi habitación, abrí y cerré rápido la puerta y me escondí bajo la cama cuando levanto la vista vía Shun y corrí con él en ese movimiento suelte mi muñeca, iba a recogerla pero en eso Shun me detiene y alguien entra. Shun para evitar que gritara me tapo la boca con su mano.

Mi respiración era agitada y se apresuró más cuando la persona que estaba ahí se agacho. Yo grite pero no se escuchó por la mano de Shun. Él se puso a la defensiva. La persona que estaba ahí era una chica de la edad de mi hermano su rostro no lo podre olvidar porque fue el rostro de uno de esos asesinos. Nos hizo una señal de silencio y se levantó. Shun me tapo la boca otra vez. Al momento que la chica se levantó unos hombres entraron con mi mama y mis primos.

Escuche disparos y vi como a mi mama la tiraban al suelo y nos vio susurro (los amo) y la mataron y masacraron cortando su cabeza y su cuerpo la sangre cubría el piso hasta llegar con nosotros. Yo gritaba con fuera mientras unas gotas de agua salían de mis ojos y logre sentir la sangre fría y húmeda debajo de mi manchando mi vestido y vi cómo le sacaban los ojos escuche decir que nos matarían pero no pasó nada, sino que dispararon al aire y una de ellas le dio en el cráneo a mi mama. Esperamos unas horas y salimos del escondite yo estaba en shock vi como mataban a mi familia a toda una por una. Fui hacia el cadáver de mi mama y debajo de ella mi muñeca ensangrentada la tomé y la abrase entonces la puerta se abrió y nos ocultamos de nuevo hasta que…

Abuelo de Shun: Shun… Susan…- y salimos nos abrazó y vio los cadáveres y la policía atrás de él.

Nos hicieron preguntas las cuales tratamos de responder y luego nos fuimos a casa de mi abuelo. Desde ese día no he podido dormir ni he hablado mucho, pero eso no fue lo único cuando duermo tengo el recuerdo de como matan a mi familia, me despierto cada noche alterada y traumada tanto que me tienen que inyectar un calmante para calmarme y poder dormir un poco, los doctores me dijeron que tengo que dormir tanto en la tarde como en la noche, en uno de esos ataques me eche alcohol en los ojos, me llevaron al hospital y me tuvieron que operar. Al salir y ver como estaban tenía el mismo color de ojos que mi mama y recordar lo que paso. Tengo miedo que un día vuelvan y no pueda escapar, que al verme en el espejo y me vea a mi mama y recordar como la mataban. Y he vivido con miedo y recordando lo sucedido y ese rostro que quedara en mi memoria. Aquel día mi abuelo nos dio entrenamiento ninja para protegernos y no sufrir más pero yo quedé con ese recuerdo maldito.

**Espero que les haya gustado feliz noche buena y feliz navidad **

**Bye siéntase libre de comentar **

**P.D gracias por sus comentarios a AliceGI**


	5. 5- La llegada de Alice

Lamento no haber escrito es que no he tenido tiempo, acabo de salir del hospital y entre recuperar el tiempo de escuela no meda tiempo de escribir pero ahí va

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Capítulo 5 La llegada de Alice

El avión había llegado ya a Tokio la gente baja lentamente Alice camina entre la multitud y toma un taxi para que la lleven a un barrio menos dominado por vestroia (el barrio de los peleadores)

Y le pide al conductor que la deje en la estación de tren. Al llegar ahí toma otro taxi y pide que si la puede dejar en una cafetería que sea del agrado del chofer. Este último lo llevo a la cafetería Misaki.

Punto de vista de Alice

Por ser una asesina y ex hija de vestroia llevaba conmigo mucho dinero así que le pedí al último taxista que me llevara a cualquier cafetería de la zona llegando a la cafetería Misaki al bajar pedí mi equipaje que consistía de una malta de ruedas, una de asas y una bolsa que traía con migo en las dos maletas había ropa para una semana y media y en un cuarto de la de asa cartuchos y todo lo que era mío (para matar) y una laptop y en mi bolsa dinero y una pistola y 5 cartuchos . Al dármelo page mi pasaje y me metí a la cafetería.

Una chava se acercó tenía el cabello azul (es runo)

Runo: buenas noche

Alice: buenas noches me puedes dar un café con leche

Runo: si claro, en un momento

Alice: Disculpa no sabes de un hotel o un lugar donde pueda hospedarme por un tiempo

Mama de runo: pues te puedes hospedar aquí alquilamos un cuarto y nos puedes pagar unos 250 pesos a la semana o trabajar aquí en la tarde

Alice: Enserio gracias, entonces apártemela

Mama de runo: si quieres de una vez acomódate en lo que se hace el café

Alice: claro

Me fui a acomodar y al bajar me encuentro a un grupo de chavos, en especial una persona se me hizo conocida. Pero no puede ser el aquel chico que casi mato o sí.

No lo creía .hasta que llego una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes, entonces supe que no era él se me quito un peso de encima...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sé que es corto pero algo a nada, no se preocupen ya pronto escribiré más historia y más seguido

P.D: ya pronto en face las imágenes


End file.
